mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Luna2410/Cywilizacja Luny Prolog "Początek"
Chcę przedstawić mój fragment ksiażki Mam nadziejhe że się spodoba. Zachęcam do komentowania, Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy i zachęcam do oceny i dodawania pomysłów w komentarzach. Pozdrawiam i życzę dobrej nocy lub dnia. :) Prolog „Początek” „Człowieka można zniszczyć ale nie pokonać” Ten cytat nie jest tu bez powodu. Historia w tej książce opiera się trochę na temat gry Age of Mythology. Lecz proszę byś poznał/a ją aż do końca. Cóż miłego czytania. Luna siedziała sobie spokojnie na jednym z pagórków miała stąd widok na całe morze, obok niej był Arek oraz Edyta. Luna głęboko myślała nad tym co dalej? Jak się potoczy życie jej cywilizacji na jej wyspie. Nagle na horyzoncie widać było statek z czerwonym oznaczeniem. Luna przeczuwała że coś jest nie tak więc zebrała ludzi by powitać przybyszy. Z Wnętrza ogromnego statku natomiast wyszedł ogromny cyklop z groźną posturą, wydawał się silny i potężny. -Bądź pozdrawiana przywódczyni tej wyspy!- powiedział przywódca tej floty -Dziękuje przybyszu. Kim jesteście i skąd przybywacie?- zapytała z ostrożnością -Nazywam się Gargarensis i razem z moimi ludźmi przybywamy w pokoju, aby zaproponować wam współpracę.- odpowiedział -A co będę z tego miała?- zapytała -Zapewnimy wam ochronę, oraz wszelkie zapasy- odpowiedział -A co chcecie w zamian?- zapytał z zaciekawieniem Arek -Chcemy zawrzeć z wami sojusz, oraz pozostać jakiś czas na tej wyspie -Cóż...- zastanawiała się Luna -Co sądzisz Arku?- zapytała chłopaka obok. -Nie widzę przeciwwskazań- odpowiedział W pewnym momencie z górnej części wyspy zeszła brązowo-włosa dziewczyna w lekkim ubiorze. -Luna czy wszystko w porządku?- zapytała -Tak kochanie wszystko jest w porządku wracaj na górę.- odpowiedziała -Co to za dziewczyna?- zapytał cyklop -Ma na imię Edyta- odpowiedziała Luna -Więc jak będzie przywódczyni?- zapytał po chwili -Zgoda, ale warunek jest jeden możecie chodzić po całej wyspie, ale dziewczynę macie omijać szerokim łukiem. Czy jest to dla was zrozumiałe?- odpowiedziała lekko zdenerwowana. -Oczywiście. Masz moje słowo.– odpowiedział i lekko się pokłonił Luna wróciła nad klif a dzień zaczął powoli się kończyć, aż się ściemniło. Wszyscy poszli nad ognisko i długo rozmawiali, tańczyli, bawili się i piekli jedzenie, aż w końcu poszli spać. Wyspa na której znajdowała się Cywilizacja Luny, była ogromna. Cyklop i jego ludzie przybyli z portu. Port ten znajdował się w dzielnicy świątynnej. W dzielnicy świątynnej mieszkali natomiast kapłani, mędrcy, mnichy, szamani oraz uzdrowiciele itp. W pobliżu świątyni był położony las z różnego rodzaju drzewami od palem po sosny, a nawet magiczne ożywione drzewa. Z drugiej strony była zagroda w której mieszkały różne rodzaje dzikich zwierząt. Pochodziły one z różnych krajów np.: Z Egiptu przez Grecje, aż po Skandynawie. Przed dzielnicą świątynną stała ogromna cytadela, która była jedną z trzech osad na wyspie. W tej części wyspy znajdowała się jedna z trzech części ogromnej armii Luny. W porcie poza statkami Cyklopa znajdowała się ogromna flota należąca do Luny. Miała ona za zadanie chronić wyspę, oraz jej mieszkańców. Trochę dalej od strefy świątynnej rozciągało się przejście, które było wzniesieniem i prowadziło do głównej części wyspy. Na środku wzniesienia po bokach rozciągały się dwie ścieżki. Pierwsza prowadziła do Stefy kultu w pobliżu strefy świątynnej. Znajdowały się tam Pomniki i obeliski wzniesione ku czci bóstw wszystkich cywilizacji. Pod tą strefą znajdowały się Forty i strażnice, które broniły głównego przejścia do portu. Wejścia do strefy kultu jak i Wyjścia pilnowali nie tylko strażnicy, ale i Dwa potężne wilki. Drugie przejście prowadziło do skały obserwacyjnej. Przejścia pilnowali strażnicy i Skandynawscy Wojownicy. W tej dzielnicy znajdowało się też wiele jaj Feniksów, które pilnowały Dwa wielkie węże. Były tez tam namioty, ognisko. Pod skałą obserwacyjną widać było Centrum Wyspy. Luna, Arek Edyta i Oswojone zwierzęta przyglądały się dalekiemu morzu. W pobliżu stali tez Gargarensis, Kemsty, Kamos, Skult, Theris. Jego Ludzie I Reszta Ludzi Luny siedzieli przy ognisku i rozmawiali. Nadszedł kolejny dzień słońce wyłaniało się za chmur. Promienie słońca oświetliły twarz śpiącej Luny i obudziła się z głębokiego snu, następnie obudziła swych przyjaciół i ludzi. Cyklop i jego ludzie wstali niedługo po niej. Luna poszła do centrum miasta po śniadanie, a Arek rozpalił ognisko. Czuć było lekki chłód, ale to za bardzo nie przeszkadzało. W centrum pracowali wieśniacy. Zajmowali się oni polami, pasali i ubijali zwierzęta np.: Kozy, Świnie, Kury i Krowy, zbierali owoce z krzaków. W pobliżu kur znajdowały się złoża złota a przy nich pracowały krasnoludy. Na drodze do centrum po bokach znajdowały się pochodnie, które oświetlały tą strefę Drogi strzegło dwóch faraonów jeden z nich strzegł wieśniaków a drugi bogosławiał budynek, zmieniali się oni co jakiś czas. Przed centrum po drugiej stronie znajdowała się strefa militarna. Przebywała tam druga część armii Luny była ona większa od poprzedniej i potężniejsza. Świadomość przyłączenia Armii cyklopa dawała jeszcze większe pole do popisu, jeśli chodzi o strategię. Poza armią były, tam tez koszary w których szkolili się różne jednostki. W międzyczasie Luna wróciła do ogniska i zaczęli oni piec mięso a po ich zjedzeniu część ludzi została i rozmawiała, a niektórzy udali się na plac treningowi. Luna, Edytka i jej przyjaciele też tam poszli. Plac do ćwiczeń znajdował się w trzeciej części wyspy poza nim znajdowała się też, tam strefa handlowo-magazynowa, oraz skarbiec pilnowany przez oswojone małpy i kozę. Tej strefy pilnowały, tez Wielkie i potężne smoki, feniksy, pegazy, kruki i wielki orły, które przenosiły też ludzi nazywano je „Rokami” W pobliżu skarbca była kuźnia z której był widok na Wielką i potężną morska flotę Luny. Ona i jej ludzi słynęli nie tylko z armii lądowej, ale i morskiej. Na placu ćwiczyli żołnierze z Grecji, Egiptu i Norwegi, ale i też ludzie Luny i Cyklopa. W pobliżu placu na wzgórzu była strefa pomników oraz fortece oddzielone od placu murkiem kamiennym i ruinami, plac był oddzielony od innych stref kamiennym murkiem. W pobliżu placu rosły piękne kolorowe kwiaty. Na tej części wyspy było trzecie centrum miasta. Była to właściwie pusta osadą, którą budowano. Luna i jej przyjaciele ćwiczyli cały dzień Następnego dnia Cyklop chciał pogadać z przywódczynią wyspy. Miał dla niej propozycje. -Przywódczyni mam dla ciebie propozycję. – Powiedział ze spokojem -Słucham?- zapytała -Chcę aby ty i twoi Ludzie popłynęli ze mną i podbijali nowe światy -Że co? Mam opuścić tą wyspę i wziąć udział w podbojach?!- pytała i podniosła lekko ton i głos. -Spokojnie. Proszę tylko o pomoc, przecież mamy sojusz prawda? -Prawda, ale muszę mieć trochę czasu na zastanowienie. -Oczywiście przedyskutuj to ze swoimi ludźmi. Luna poszła do swoich przyjaciół i opowiedziała o propozycji wszyscy po zastanowieniu zgodzili się jednak niepewnie. Podeszła do cyklopa i powiedziała -Zgadzam się rozwijaj żagle i płyniemy- powiedziała z spokojem chociaż w głębi duszy byłą bardzo niepewna i zestresowana Jej ludzie i ludzie cyklopa szybko naładowali statki i odpłynęli od wyspy prosto na głęboki ocean. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach